Forsyth
, Fols |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =25 |relatives =Unnamed Father |occupation(s)=Member of the Deliverance |faction(s) =Deliverance |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Zofia's Call |class =Soldier |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Nobuyori Sagara English Chris Cason }} Forsyth is a character from Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He works directly under Clive in the Deliverance. Profile Born into a scholarly family with his father having made a name for himself, Forsyth initially thought in following his father's footsteps, growing up while studying diligently. However, he later decided to follow the path of a knight by joining a local lord’s army with aspirations to become a knight and, after one thing led to another, he volunteered for the Deliverance, eventually leading Python into joining the army as well. After the war, he joined the knighthood of the newly formed Kingdom of Valentia, having learned how to relax and assisted Clive as a capable and thoughtful lieutenant. Personality With a straight forward attitude and very passionate about fighting in the Deliverance, Forsyth sees Clive as his role model as a knight and he likes to imitate his grandiose and uncommoner-like speech. However, before his friends, he’s a simple man from a humble town. Despite sometimes resenting his childhood friend Python’s wishy-washy nature and not being able to understand his apathy, the two of them were reliable comrades on the battlefield. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment Forsyth and Clive can be found at the end of the Deliverance Hideout. Defeat the undead monsters within, and talk to them both to have them join your party. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |40% |10% |20% |20% |10% |0% |} Overall Forsyth is an average unit. No matter which Soldier/Armor/Baron unit you choose to use in Gaiden, they will wind up very similar. The Armor characters in ''Gaiden are more heavily impacted by their Promotions and strict class role as a defensive tank than they are by their stats or stat growth, as they will all have high Strength and Defense with low Speed. Forsyth is in direct competition with Lukas, as they are both Soldiers that you obtain early in Chapter 1 of Alm's route. When picking between the two, Forsyth comes with some notable advantages. He starts with higher HP, and will likely retain that HP advantage. He will also end up with more Speed and Resistance than the other Armors, and he ends up with much higher Strength than Lukas or Valbar. Although Forsyth has bad Defense growth, all Armor units in Gaiden have similarly low Defense growth and enough base Defense to make Physical attacks do negligible damage anyways. His main notable weakness is his very low Skill, giving him the worst Accuracy among all Armor units. ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Class Sets | Soldier |Knight |Baron | Spartan* |} '*''' DLC class; access with the Altar of the Titan. Learnt Magic |} Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |39 |41 |40 |40 |40 |} Growth Rates |40% |40% |30% |40% |40% |30% |3% |} Supports *Clive *Lukas *Python Passive Supports *None Overall Forsyth is a soldier that Alm will recruit at the end of the Deliverance Headquarters after speaking with Clive. For his join time, he joins quite underleveled, still only as his first tier class as a level 3 soldier, while most members of Alm's party should be either ready to promote into their second tier class or very close in level to promoting into their second tier class - especially Lukas, who can easily have gained enough experience to promote out of soldier before Forysth is even recruited. Compared to Lukas, Forysth has generally superior stats in the long term, with higher speed and a higher resistance stat that makes him less endangered by magical enemies. While his performance is superior to Lukas long term provided investment, he is still dealing with many of the weaknesses that Lukas has, including his lack of mobility and extremely low speed base, and he lacks the contributions early game where Lukas was more uniquely valuable to the team. Overall, Forsyth joins quite underleveled and must promote quickly into knight in order to remain relevant. He generally surpasses Lukas on the role of knight in the long term of the game, though he still deals with all of the weaknesses inherent in his classline. Despite this, both Forysth and Lukas are viable and capable of being used throughout the game. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Loyal Lieutenant :''A soldier with the Deliverance. Advisor to Clive, whom he has sworn an ardent allegiance to. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Sol Lance Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Gaiden'' ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Forsyth/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Forsyth/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"As one of the knights of the kingdom, he works towards the restoration of Valentia." Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ;(If both Clive and Python are alive) :"Forsyth joined the One Kingdom's knights after the war, working hard to bring order back to the land. Time took off some of his more caustic edges, and he served many years alongside Clive as a poised and thoughtful lieutenant." ;(If Clive dies) :"Forsyth joined the One Kingdom's knights after the war, and he lived his life for them as the late Clive would have wanted. Time took off some of Forsyth's more caustic edges, giving him a poised and thoughtful demeanor that reminded many of his old commander." ;(If Python dies) :"Forsyth joined the One Kingdom's knights after the war. The loss of Python left him empty, which is perhaps why he volunteered to go to the borderlands to bring the king's peace. He met and wed a woman from the area, and the two never returned to the capital." Etymology The name Forsyth dates back to before the twelfth century. The name is probably of Celtic origin, in which case it may be derived from the word "fearsithe", which is Gaelic for "man of peace" Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters